Talk:Marin/@comment-172.11.217.120-20141123053315/@comment-172.11.217.120-20141129174140
I managed to get Marin to survive and not run away, and I built way more than I needed in hopes that the amount he saved me would make up for the cost of keeping him alive. By the way, I got a "Miraculous Recovery" achievement for getting him back to healthy from seriously ill; I did not get the achievement for bringing two other people back from terminally ill in previous playthroughs. I think that says something about Marin. Having the house at 24 degrees when the day ends does not guarantee he won't fall ill; I got it to 24 degrees by noon on the first day, thanks to great luck in finding materials in the shelter, and Marin was sick on day 2 and with medicines and sleep in a bed, and being well fed, was seriously ill on day 3. I kept him on medicines until he made it to slightly sick, then gave him herbal meds until he was healthy (which took three days of letting him sleep in a bed with only about an hour and a half of getting out of bed to start building projects for others to finish). I kept him well fed the whole time, and after that I never let him stay hungry for two days in a row. It was a short game, 36 days, so the food costs weren't as bad as they could have been. In that time, he saved 112 components, 64 wood, 13 parts, 1 electronic part, and 6 weapon parts (4 hatchets and 2 pistols). By the trading page, that's a equivalent total value of 282. 3 medicine, 3 herbal meds, 8 raw meat, and 20 cooked meals (which I am counting as canned food for value since they have the same nutrition and given the raw meat, fuel, and water costs look to be about equal) has an equivalent total value of 495. Granted, other people did eat nearly as much fuel, and Katia kept getting shot by the sniper so I ended up using two bandages on her and giving her extra food. But Marin never scavenged, and only stood guard twice when I had two people out of the shelter. (I don't trust him to stay, he can't carry much when scavenging, and he already gets wounded easily when he's asleep... it's worse when he stands guard.) Zlata is not the only one who can make people happier by talking to them. Boris, Bruno, and Pavle can as well (not guaranteed, but it happens). It seems to be a talent like playing the guitar. But so far Marin is the only one who has instantly made someone depressed. As for raids, what raids? Once all the boards and the door are up, and there are two weapons for everyone on guard, it seems raids cannot be successful or hurt anyone. I usually have that on day 2, day 3 in winter. And the early raids usually don't cause problems as long as everyone on guard has at least one weapon. For depression, I almost never have problems with that when Marin isn't around. Only when I slaughter and rob the innocent while people are having addiction cravings (which I always try to avoid, but when it is that or starve to death I'll take the chance). Now that I have survived with Marin and found he isn't worth keeping alive, from now on I will make sure he dies if he ever becomes sick or wounded.